remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Duel - Part 4
The Final Duel - Part 4 is Episode 224th of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. This episode marks the end of the final Duel between Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi to determine the Pharaoh's fate. Major Events *Using a "Card of Sanctity" and "Silent Magician LV0" combination, Yugi makes both players draw 5 cards and boosts his Magician's power to 3500 ATK. This enables him to defeat Yami's "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". *Thanks to Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus", Yami's final move (resurrecting "Slifer the Sky Dragon" with "Monster Reborn") is thwarted. Yugi attacks Yami directly with "Silent Magician LV5" to win the Duel. Yami/the Pharaoh's spirit is finally free! *Despite being sad the Pharaoh has to leave them forever, Yugi Muto and his friends wish him the best of luck in the Spirit World. Then, the Millennium Items fall down a chasm and are sealed forever. *Yugi knows that he and Yami will never truly be apart, and thus is able to cope with his closest friend and partner leaving. And as they say, "The end of one adventure is the beginning of another"... *Mars is threatened by the side effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Summary (NOTE: for steps in the Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) Yugi's Final AttackEdit *During the Duel, Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus" negates the return of Yami's "Slifer the Sky Dragon": the card Yugi had placed face-down inside the Sarcophagus was exactly the card Yami just activated to resurrect Slifer: "Monster Reborn"!! :Mokuba Kaiba: "No way! He just defeated Slifer for the second time!" :Joey Wheeler: "Of all the cards to put in that box, how did Yugi know which one to pick?" :Tristan Taylor: "What do you expect? He's the 'King of Games' dude!" :Téa Gardner: "He must have had this plan from the beginning! I guess after spending so much time with the Pharaoh, Yugi knew exactly what he would play" :Yami Yugi: (thinking) "This was the greatest Duel of my life, it's been an honor Yugi." (to Yugi) "Go on, your move." :Duke Devlin: "I don't get it, what's Yugi waiting for? All he has to do is attack and the Duel's over" :Ryo Bakura: "That's just it. Once the match comes to an end the Pharaoh will be released. And we'll never see him again!" :Yami Yugi: (thinking) "It's all right Yugi... proceed." *Duel resumes. Farewell Pharaoh Atem *In his final move of the Duel, Yugi uses "Silent Magician" to attack Yami directly and wins. Yugi falls to his knees in tears. :Yami Yugi: "Congratulations! Well done. (...) Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both." :Yugi Muto: "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away... for good." :Yami Yugi: "No, you have opened the door for me! Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again: I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny. We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." :Yugi Muto: "I'm gonna miss you!" :Yami Yugi: "You do realize we'll never truly be apart right?" :Yugi Muto: "Huh?!" :Yami Yugi: "The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us, and that will forever bind us together." The Eye of Wdjat starts shining. :Tristan Taylor: "Hey look!" :Joey Wheeler: "What's up with the Eye?" :Ishizu Ishtar: "Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free. (...) The time has arrived: tell the Eye of Wdjat your name." :Yami Yugi: "I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is '''ATEM" The Eye of Wdjat opens and reveals a door. Yami starts walking towards it. :'''Everyone: "Pharaoh!" :Téa Gardner: "Don't go!'" :Tristan Taylor: "So that's how it ends huh? Nice! You think you can just go up and change everybody's life and then just leave?" Everyone starts crying. :Yugi Muto: "What Tristan means is: we don't wanna say goodbye." :Téa Gardner: "Exactly. Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way.'" :Joey Wheeler: "I guess there are some things we're not SUPPOSE to understand. Just look at me: I go through half my life not understanding what's going on. But I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all." :Yami Yugi: (thinking) "Thank you Joey." :Téa Gardner: (thinking) "Goobye Atem... and good luck.'" :Joey Wheeler: "Hey Pharaoh, I hate to break the terrible news to ya but you're not going anywhere, 'cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!" :Yami Yugi: "Right!" :Yugi Muto: "Like we always say: 'IT'S YOUR MOVE'." *Yami enters the doorway and his clothes change to those of Pharaoh Atem. On the other side of the portal are his family, friends, and Sacred Guardians (left to right: Karim, Shada, Isis, Mana, Shimon, Aknadin, King Aknamkanon, Priest Seto, Mahad). The doorway closes behind him. :Téa Gardner: "He's gone.'" :Yugi Muto: "Well Pharaoh... goodbye." *Suddenly the ground and walls start to crumble. The Millennium Stone disintegrates and the Millennium Items fall down a chasm in the ground. As the group runs to safer ground towards the exit, the spirit of Shadi watches them leave as the walls continue to crumble. A New Adventure? A New Threat! :Ishizu Ishtar: "Now that the Pharaoh has returned to the next world, the Millennium Items have been permanently sealed and our duty as the Pharaoh's tombkeepers is finally complete." :Tristan Taylor: "So this is the end? Feels weird..." :Joey Wheeler: "Yeah." :Seto Kaiba: "What were you geeks expecting?" :Joey Wheeler: "Fireworks... sappy music... something! At least make one of your little wrap-up speeches Yug!" :Yugi Muto: "Well, sometimes the end of ONE adventure is just the beginning of another." :Joey Wheeler: "Ah... much better!" :Chris Thorndyke: '"''Ah... now this is the way it's supposed to be!" They all look up into the sky when a meteor fragment from the planet Mars' rubble of Olympus Mons' explosion interrupts them by crashing into the underground cavern. :Yugi Muto: "What in the world is going on?" :Téa Gardner: "I don't know." :Serenity Wheeler: "It's looks like a meteorite." *Then suddenly, Courage had the willies, as Mars begins to shake violently. Team Lyoko find out some bad news. Immediately after the trio brought the Dragon Balls back, Sissi utilized them with Aelita's help when the year was not up which means so Mars is due to explode in one day time. :Aelita Schaeffer: "It's been almost a year since the Black Star Dragon Balls were used after the Pharaoh's spirit has returned to the nether world. Mars is about to blow up!" :Yugi Muto:' (shocked) "''What?! But we brought the Black Star balls back to Mars, Aelita! Remember?!" :Jeremie Belpois: '"''We would never forget something that important!" :Ryo Bakura: "Obviously you did since Mars is still here, but I just can't remember what happened next."' :'Joey Wheeler:' "''I handed them right to you! Where did you put them, Bakura?" :Ryo Bakura: "I don't remember!" :Tristan Taylor: '"''Are you crazy?! How could you forget?" :Ryo Bakura:' "''You're right. I must be going crazy!" :Duke Devlin: '"''William must have already been infected by Black Star Shenron." :Ryo Bakura:' "''Yes! I remember now! I had the Black Star Dragon Balls and my evil self wanted them whatever he wants." : Ulrich Stern: "But?" :Ryo Bakura: "But Aelita stolen the Dragon Balls from me and she gave them to Sissi. Time must have reset after Sissi's wish." (falls to his knees) "What am I done? I failed you both, Marik and Ishtar. I don't deserve to be the Pharaoh's tombkeeper anymore!" :Chris Thorndyke: '"''It's okay. But we'd better figure out exactly how much time we have left so we can come up with a plan." :Téa Gardner:' "''Hang on. I'm figuring it out." (gasps in shock) "This is bad, you guys! We've got exactly two days until Mars blows up!" Everyone gasps in horror :'Narrator: '"Before the Lyoko Warriors had time to celebrate over Pharaoh Atem, an even greater threat has emerged! With just two days to search the entire galaxy for the Black Star Dragon Balls, what hope does Mars have for survival? Stay tuned for scenes from the next Yu-Gi-Oh!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes